


Hormones

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: The Doctor has a mild struggle when dealing with his attraction to The reader.





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> These are from my tumblr, I'm moving all my writing over to here.

You sat outside a small French cafe, basking in the warm afternoon sun. Despite it being midday, you had just woken up in the T.A.R.D.I.S and were still in your sleepwear. Unfortunately The Doctor refused to let you bring your coffee machine aboard the T.A.R.D.I.S, he keep mumbling something about fake adrenaline rushes and being replaced by a machine. You couldn’t function without caffeine in your system so you made a deal, The Doctor had tontake you somewhere different every morning for you to get your fix. Today, The Doctor had taken you to Paris, 2024.  
The barista had just delivered you your coffee and a banana muffin for the two of you to share. You thanked her politely before grabbing your coffee and taking a sip, the liquid was quite hot and burned your throat a little but it was extremely delicious. Your eyes fluttered shut as a moan escaped your lips, this was perfect. You opened your eyes to see The Doctor hadn’t touched the muffin, opting instead to fiddle with his sleeves as he avoided eye contact.  
“Something wrong?” You asked, leaning back in your chair and taking another sip, another satisfied noise coming from your throat. The Doctors face burned as he stumbled over his words, a very rare occasion for the Timelord. He ended up just wildly geasturing towards you before turning his face towards the muffin and feigning interest in that.  
Confused and mildly curious, okay, very curious, you looked down at yourself wondering what was making The Doctor act so odd. At that moment you remembered that you were still in your sleepwear, a pair of light blue plaid bottoms and a black singlet, was he embarrassed to be seen with you in public dressed like this? You looked around to see that you were indeed getting many stares and judgmental looks. You put your head down in shame, a little embarrassed at your lack of manners in front of The Doctor. You saw the barista from earlier at a nearby table, you got her attention and beckoned her over.  
“Hello, could we please get these to go?” You asked politely, gesturing to your coffee and the untouched muffin. The barista smiled sweetly at you as she picked up the items, nodding.  
“Finals?” She laughed as she made a pointed look towards you clothes. You felt a blush rise to your cheek.  
“Something like that.” You mumbled sheepishly as you avoided eye contact with her. She laughed a little before disappearing into the café. You turn you view back in front of you to see The Doctor staring at you quizzically. “What?” You mumbled defensively, crossing your arms. He didn’t say anything, just threw his arms up in a mock surrender. You cracked a small smile, he was an idiot.  
“There you go.” The barista announced as she placed your coffee, now in a foam travel mug, and your bagged muffin on the table. You thanked her “Now, before you leave would you or your Grandfather like anything else?” She smiled, looking between The Doctor and Yourself.  
“Grandfather!” You and The Doctor both exclaimed in shock.  
Before you could stop yourself, you felt a small bubble of laughter escape your throat, as soon as he heard it The Doctor sent you an absolutely murderous expression. You quickly sealed your lips but it didn’t stop tiny giggles slipping.  
“I’m not her grandfather.” The Doctor snapped, picking up the muffin bag and stomping off towards were he had parked the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
“Sorry about him, he’s, Uh, sensitive?” You stuttered out before grabbing your foam mug and chasing after The Doctor.  
By the time you had gotten back to the T.A.R.D.I.S The Doctor was sitting on the second level of the console room, angrily biting into the muffin.  
“You know, we were supposed to share that right?” You called out to him, he ignored you and made a point of biting into whilst making eye contact. “Okay, damn, it’s yours.” You frowned as you realised your coffee had gone warm, almost cold. Sighing, you removed the plastic lid and downed the rest of the drink.  
It was beautifully creamy and warm, it seemed the nice barista had added a little bit of chocolate topping powder when she transferred it over. Removing the cup from your mouth you let out a loud moan, best coffee ever. The Doctor suddenly sat straight up in his seat and stared at you with wide eyes, it was that look again.  
“Stop that.”  
“Stop what?” You groaned out, you knew you were whining but you had only woken up less than an hour ago, you were still in your PJs! The Doctor just once again gestured to you wildly. “Okay, I’m getting dressed, sheesh.” You stomped your way down the hallway towards roughly where you remember the closet being. You walked into the massive closest and started to look around before halting to a stop, you had no idea when or where you were going today.  
“Doctor!” You called out as loud as you could. You waited a few minutes and couldn’t hear anything, you yelled out once more but nothing. “Damnit.” You grumbled before just opting for a nice pair of black jeans and hoodie, you’d change again later if you had too. You looked around for a changing room before literally smacking yourself on the forehead. “It’s a closet not a mall.”  
Throwing the clothes over the railing you stripped down into your under wear, ready to change. Just as you bent over to place you foot in the leg hole, you heard the door open.  
“Sorry, [Y/N], The T.A.R.D.I.S was being stubborn, I couldn’t find the wardrobe.” The Doctor laughed as he walked into the room. You froze on the spot, a small voice in the back of your mind screaming at you to cover up but you couldn’t seem to move your muscles. The Doctor finally looked up, his reaction similar to yours, shock. None of you dared to move or speak, it wasn’t until you notice The Doctor’s eyes slowly drop down from your face and take in your body, that you seemed to come to your sense.  
“Get out!” You screamed, using you jeans in a vain attempt to cover your body. The Doctor jumped at your loud command and quickly scurried out the room, a blush on his face. After you had gotten dressed you wait in the wardrobe for as long as possible, before finally sucking it up and walking back towards the console room.  
You walked out of the console room to find The Doctor at the controls, his eyes glaring holes into the keypad. “Doctor?” You awkwardly called, but he ignored you. Frustrated you storm up to the taller man and grip his shoulder tightly. “Stop ignoring me.” You yelled as you roughly turned him around. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing!” He finally snapped, still refusing to look at you. You growled in frustration, leaning closer to his face, trying your hardest to appear threatening.  
“Stop lying.”  
The Doctor started to try and get out of your grip, he managed to shake your hand of his shoulder and started to side step away from you. Thinking fast you pressed your whole body against his, pushing him back against the console, successfully trapping him.  
“Please.” You begged, starting to get upset, you feel like you’ve been bugging him all day.  
The Doctors breath hitched as his face started to go red, suddenly that expression from earlier was back on his face.  
“[Y/N] move.” The Doctor warned as he tried to push you back, “personal space, you know I don’t like physical contact.” Deciding to be a brat and annoying him, you wrapped your arms around him and pressed your bodies together more.  
“You mean like this?” You laughed into his chest, your smile instantly dropping when you heard The Doctor let out a hiss followed my a low moan. You body froze suddenly becoming super aware of your two bodies flushed together, especially when you felt THAT between you. “Holy shit.” You cursed as you jumped back from the Timelord. He quickly turned himself around so you couldn’t see his front, he leaned over the console and banged his head against the column in the centre.  
“All day.”  
“What?” You stuttered out.  
“You’ve been taunting me all day, first with the SOUNDS you made drinking your coffee, to the wardrobe incident, t-to..” he stuttered, “that!” He gulped out, half turning around to gesture to the spot they just were.  
“I didn’t think you’d..” You trailed off, weakly trying to defend yourself.  
“I know I’m not human, [Y/N], but male hormones are pretty universal.” With that The Doctor walked straight out the console room and down the corridor, to do god knows what. Your face heating up even thinking of the possibilities.


End file.
